


.05 Only a Few Minutes

by LaPilar



Series: Marvel Imagines/One-Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, just porn basically, unprotected sex, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're showering when Bucky decides that he absolutely needs to shower right this moment. This, of course, leads to both of you getting dirty.





	.05 Only a Few Minutes

I'd only been in the shower for a few minutes when I heard the door open and saw the shadow of my boyfriend moving around the room.  
"I need to take a shower, doll. Can you get out?" Bucky called. I could hear him moving around, opening cabinets and drawers.  
"It'll only be a few minutes," I called, wringing the last of the soap suds out of my hair. My eyes were closed, so I was shocked when a cold, metal hand latched onto my wrist. I went to scream, but he was too fast, wrapping his other hand over my mouth. As I opened my eyes, I noticed he was naked, and made a sad attempt to cover my chest and crotch as Bucky slowly released my mouth, his lips curling into a smile.  
"Too bad, you'll just have to shower with me," he said.  
I squeezed my eyes shut. "Bucky, I really don't need to see you naked right now."  
"You've already seen me naked, remember?" As he spoke, I could feel him getting closer to me, and soon enough his hands rested on my hips. An involuntary shiver ran up my back. He wasn't wrong, but we hadn't had sex then. In fact, we hadn't had sex, ever. I was a virgin, true, but I'd repeatedly told him I was okay with it, wanted it. Bucky always seemed to find some excuse.  
Despite all that, being completely naked in front of him, in the bright light of my bathroom, was a bit much when it came as a surprise. "Yeah, but it was dark then," I protested, opening my eyes to find his own.  
"Please?" As soon as he flashed his puppy dog eyes, I was a goner. I sighed and let go of myself, and he tugged me closer to him, pressing his lips to the side of my neck. I shivered again as he teased the skin there with hot bites and long sucks.  
"That's g-gonna leave a mark," I stuttered, my body continuing to shake at his touch. If he'd been trying to distract me, it'd worked. My pretenses of modesty were gone, and my hands were wrapped in his hair, pulling him to me.  
"Good." His lips finally moved to mine, kissing me deeply and leaving me no chance to breathe. His tongue forced my mouth open and a moan left my throat.  
Out of nowhere, he cursed, "Fuck!" as he practically threw himself off of me. Something was obviously bothering him, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. I needed him to tell me himself though. He ran his hands through his soaked hair and shoved it back away from his face, a look there that brought my caring side out.  
"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, placing a palm on his cheek. He didn't smack my hand away, but he wouldn't look at me either.  
"I can't," he said, his hands raking from the back of his neck to the front in what could only be interpreted as extreme frustration. "I can't do this, I'd hurt you. I don't know if I can trust myself yet, and even if I could, you're a virgin."  
I stood on my tiptoes and tilted his head so I was looking him in the eye. He obeyed me. "Listen. I want this; I want you. You won't hurt me, and I wouldn't let you anyway."  
He gave in, resting his face on my shoulder with a long exhale. I wrapped my arms around his muscled torso, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he seemed to relax.  
"Ask me," he mumbled. "I need you to ask me."  
"Make love to me. Right now."  
I felt him nod, and his mouth returned to my neck, this time going up and kissing right under my ear where he knew he could make me melt.  
I let out a low moan, my knees going weak but he grabbed my ass and commanded, "Jump."  
I did, gripping his waist with my legs as he kept a steely grip on my back and shoved the shower curtain open. He turned and dipped me down so I could turn off the shower, then carried me to the bed, both of us still soaking wet but he didn't seem to care. After laying me down with the utmost care, he began kissing down my torso, making a small speech against my skin and setting my body alight.  
"Y/N, you're my girl and I love you so much. You've given me more of yourself than I could ever ask for, and I owe most of my recovery to you. I know I'm not a virgin, but there's really nobody I'd rather do this with."  
"God, I love you." I tugged on his hair to bring his mouth back up to mine, and we shared a sweet kiss as he began to palm my breasts.  
"You can be a bit rougher, I like it," I breathed.  
"Slow down." He gave me a little smirk. "We have all night. I'm gonna take my time with you."  
I let out a little whimper. "Please."  
His warm lips began to suck on my neck again, this time rougher as he bit and sucked and brought blood to the surface. I let out a whimper at the pain that was more like pleasure, and he detached himself from me for a second to ask, "You like that?"  
I nodded, pressing him back down again in encouragement. He smiled and obeyed me, attacking the other side this time.  
His right hand trailed down between my breasts, making circles on my pelvis before landing on my very inner thigh, where he just barely touched me, leaving me breathless.  
"When did you get so good at this, soldier?"  
"Me good? Doll, you're making me hard without even trying."  
I opened my eyes and looked down, to see he was definitely telling the truth. I smiled and rubbed my hands down his chest, trailing them through his dark happy trail before taking him in my hand. I had only just touched him when a deep groan left his throat. I looked up to see his eyes were heavy, half-closed with pleasure, and he'd bit his lower lip. I began to rub him, painfully slowly.  
His back stiffened. "Christ," he exhaled.  
Before I knew it, he'd moved his hand to my slit, rubbing light circles and making me rut up against him.  
"You're soaking for me," he teased, pressing light kisses to my throat and collarbones as he slowly pushed a single finger in.  
"Well, I told you you were good. There's your proof." I continued to bring him closer to orgasm. He had gotten so big, it almost scared me.  
He pressed a second finger into me, and my upper lip twitched at the pinch I felt. He saw it, and explained, "I'm trying to make this easier on you. Relax, don't think about it."  
"Kiss me," I mumbled, his lips a welcome distraction from the discomfort as he slid a third finger in. I gasped at the feeling, but he kissed his way down my throat with a ferocity that left me unable to concentrate on anything else. I fought against the urge to clench around him, and it wasn't long before I adjusted.  
"Much better," he reassured me, dragging his fingers in and out of me slowly. To my surprise, he took my hand from his dick and put it back above my head. "I'm going to cum too soon if you keep that up," he said sheepishly.  
"Why don't we get this show on the road then?" I asked.  
He shook his head at me with a little smile. "We have all the time in the world. Just relax, I'm trying to help you you know."  
I nodded and made a conscious effort to let all the tension out of my limbs. It let me focus on the sensations he was creating inside me, and a satisfied sigh came out of its own accord as my eyes slid half-shut.  
"That's it," he praised, dipping low to recapture my lips. I let him, and we kissed lazily, breaking apart when we needed air. It was reassuring, being in such a familiar place, and soon I was squirming with pleasure, toes curling as his fingers worked their magic.  
It was too soon that he pulled himself from me, sitting back on his heels and sucking on his fingers to clean them.  
"Bucky," I whined, but he held up a hand.  
"Trust me, that was worth it. You ready?"  
"I was born ready," I said confidently, even though I still had some jitters.  
He slid back over me, and I spread my legs obediently.  
"This might hurt at first," he said with an apologetic smile.  
"I'll be fine." I gave him an encouraging smile and wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. I didn't want him to feel bad.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, the worry tugging at his handsome face.  
"Bucky," I began impatiently, and he must've heard my change in tone because he cut me off.  
"Okay, okay. Relax." He took my hands in his, intertwining our fingers and pressing them down on the bed, to either side of my head. He entered me slowly, his eyes locked on mine as he searched for my reaction. After a few seconds, it began to pinch, so I shut my eyes and bit my lip. He ceased moving immediately, leaning down to pepper kisses on my face and neck.  
"Keep going?" he asked.  
I nodded stiffly, remembering his advice and trying to make my muscles go slack.  
He took his time filling me the rest of the way up, taking periodic rests to give me time to breathe. He gave one final thrust so he was completely buried in me, and let out a loud moan as he did so, burying his face in my neck and stilling to give me time to adjust.  
He looked up, trying to gauge my current state. I was breathing heavily, but it wasn't as bad as I'd expected. My eyes were fixated on the spot we came together.  
"Will you please look at me, doll? I feel like the villain here, makin' you hurt and everything."  
Bucky's accent came out at times like this when he was stressed or worried, and I found it adorable. I found his worried gaze and gave him my most reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it just hurts a bit. It's getting better though."  
"You promise?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't lie to you."  
He nodded, giving me a peck on the lips.  
"Please start moving. That'll help," I said, letting my legs relax as I grew accustomed to Bucky's size.  
He nodded, dropping my hands so he could lean on the bed with his elbows. He slowly eased himself out a few inches, then in again. This grating see-saw continued for maybe half a minute, until I was fully adjusted. My cries of pain had turned to moans of ecstasy, quickly, like flipping a switch.  
"Faster, Buck." I was somehow out of breath, despite the fact that I was doing none of the work.  
He gave me a little smirk. "Yes, ma'am." His hips pressed into me at a more satisfying rate, and I let my knees drop completely to the sides as I let out a moan.  
His speed increased until the headboard was banging against the wall and I was pretty sure everyone could hear us.  
"Good lord, Y/N," he groaned.  
"Fuck, don't stop." My voice was shaky, begging as my nails dug long scrapes in his back. He answered with a low growl and an assault on my neck.  
He sucked on my earlobe, taking it between his teeth to the point of pain. I moaned and thrusted up for this first time, his roughness turning me on.  
"You like that? You like when I'm rough?" he asked, sending shivers down my body and causing my hips to meet his, thrust for thrust.  
His metal hand pressed on my pelvis, holding me down to the bed. I was about to protest, but his fingers began toying with my clitoris and all I could do was moan incoherently.  
"That's it, don't stop," I managed, feeling my muscles beginning to spasm around him as his thrusts became sloppier. He buried his face in my neck and placed sloppy kisses there.  
"Fuck, Y/N, I'm about to come."  
"It's okay, me too," I breathed. After a few more thrusts, my body froze up and I came, moaning his name as I shuddered beneath him. His hand stilled on my clit, and I could do nothing but ride it out, my muscles on fire and numb all at once. He came soon after, groaning my name and biting my shoulder hard. I felt him release inside me before tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.  
Once he was spent, he pulled out slowly, causing me to exhale sharply at the feeling of emptiness. He flipped onto his back next to me, visibly exhausted, and pulled me close to him.  
"That was the best sex I've ever had," I said in a numbed voice.  
"That was the only sex you've ever had," he teased, "but same here." He kissed my forehead and ran a gentle thumb up the side of my body. Even though I felt exhausted, another shiver ran up my body for him; I'd always respond to him.  
"That's just round one, though," he continued, surprising me when he took one of my nipples between his thumb and finger, causing it to harden immediately and pulling a gasp from me.  
"Geez, don't you supersoldiers ever rest?" I asked jokingly, pressing a kiss to the palm of his flesh hand.  
"That's the good thing about us supersoldiers. We don't have to wait."  
I turned to look at him, sure he was bullshitting me. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.  
He only nodded.  
"Oh god, Buck. We're not gettin' any sleep tonight, are we?"  
He shook his head with a grin, flipping me over once more.


End file.
